


Anchor Me

by only_more_love



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Stiles has certain expectations for their first time.  [Drabble written for @sterekdrabbles; based on the words snarl, fast, and overwhelm. ]





	Anchor Me

When they first fuck, Stiles expects it to be fast—an avalanche of overwhelming sensation.

But they kiss for eons, civilizations birthing and dying while their mouths seek perfect angles. Share breath. Something vital builds in Stiles’ chest.

He shifts, dying to taste the ribbon of tendon behind Derek’s knee; the sleek hollow by his hip.

Derek presses him down with one hand, but he holds him with his voice: “Stay.”  

He slides down Stiles’ body like water and licks into him, gentling with fingers and tongue until the thing in Stiles’ chest cracks.

“Now, Derek,” he snarls.

Smiling, Derek obeys.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading; feedback, kudos, etc. are always welcome. You can also find me at [tumblr](http://onlymorelove.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
